


Locker Room Talk

by orphan_account



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, OR IS IT, Unrequited Love, cheerleader Gigi, spoiler it isnt, stoner Crystal, what more do you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24166420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Under the bleachers gave the best view of the football field. The best view still hidden from prying eyes at least."High School Crygi;  Crystals a stoner who has a highkey crush on the head cheerleader, who may or may not feel the same. Their friends get involved to speed things along.
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd, Jan/jackie if you squint
Comments: 6
Kudos: 129





	Locker Room Talk

**Author's Note:**

> No beta we write and we post before bed in a feverish state

Under the bleachers gave the best view of the football field. The best view still hidden from prying eyes at least. This was a fact Crystal learned Freshman year, and one that had served her well.

Right now was no exception. Senior year Cheerleading try outs. 

It was a tradition (as much as traditions could be in high school), for her friends and her to get high and watch the newbies fall all over themselves. It was actually a pretty nice set up. They had, over time, managed to set up a comfortable nook, having thrown some old deck chairs up, and an ashtray in between.

Simple but elegant. 

Daegen was already rolling a joint by the time Crystal got there. She had biology on the other half of the campus last period, but she still got there with plenty of time to spare. The girls on the field were still setting up, nervous teenagers littering the general area, and Crystal could hear Jan yelling instructions from yards away. 

“Hey.” She greeted, falling into her assigned seat with a sigh. School was hard, and boring, but she had looked forward to this all week. 

“You were quick.” Her friend commented, calling her out immediately. Crystal flushed, but let it go. She had a big mouth as it was, she didn’t need weed to get her blabbering, but Daegen had seen her at her worst, and knew her better than to believe Crystal had no ulterior motives being there. 

Gigi Goode, head cheerleader and local blonde bombshell, was Crystal’s crush for over two years. Even if she could keep a secret (and she could not), this was made extremely evident watching the redhead trip and fall over herself in the halls after the girl. Heidi had once taken a very misrepresentative video that made it look like Crystal had stared at the back of the cheerleader’s head for all of AP Art, but Crystal swore it couldn’t have been the full hour. She always focused in Art... mostly. 

Just when she was trying to come up with something to defend herself, a whistle blew. Daegen perked up, producing a lighter from her jacket. “Here we go, you wanna start it?” she offered the smoke over, and Crystal took it gratefully, sparking up and watching Gigi run onto the pitch from the slits in the blenchers. It really was the best seat in the house. 

Gigi never wore her uniform for try outs. She treated it special. Crystal could not complain; if anything, Gigi looked best in her shorts and old t-shirt. It hugged her body, and when she stretched, there was that slight hint of midriff that was very... eye catching. 

Crystal could feel herself smiling, could hear Daegen scoffing at her, and she didn’t even care. 

“Just talk to her.” Daegen said, once the practise was easing off and the girls were all sweaty (some of them were crying, but that was normal), trailing into the locker rooms one by one. Gigi was still on the field, flanked by her group of beautiful friends, and Crystal was finding it hard to tear her eyes away. The weed had gotten to her halfway through, and it made her a little too honest. 

“I can’t do that. That’s literally impossible.” Crystal murmured, leaning heavily back into the chair. She had tried before, and it never went well. From the day she bumped into her in the halls Freshman year (when she ran away as soon as she introduced herself), to only last week when they found themselves in the same bathroom and Crystal had decided she really didn’t need to pee that much, because Gigi had smiled at her and she didn’t have time to go after she calmed herself down in the stall. 

“Well you need to do something, because this is embarrassing. It’s embarrassing to be seen with you when you get like this.”

Crystal rolled her eyes. She knew her limits, and Gigi Goode was so far out of her comfort zone it made her hot just to think about talking to her. 

Daegen didn’t know shit. 

*

Heidi was watching Crystal watch Gigi from across the classroom. It wasn’t as funny as the first time, but still... pretty funny. Better than listening to the teacher rattle on about To Kill a Mockingbird anyway. 

The cheerleaders always sat together, in whatever combination they appeared in, and this was no different. Jan and Jaida were passing notes back and forth, while Gigi stole pens off Nicky’s desk until the French girl got mad and snatched the other blonde’s entire pencil case in revenge. That was entertaining too, but Heidi still felt her eyes land back on Crystal. 

It was kind of sad. 

She grabbed her phone from her pocket, shooting a text to Jackie. Jackie was friends with Jan, who was on the squad, and was the gang’s reference for the little bit of upper tier gossip they got. Jackie wasn’t one to spread secrets though, so it was a trickle system of unreliability. 

‘Crys is really out here makin a fool of herself’

Jackie was quick to reply. 

‘whats new?’ 

‘cant even watch it anymore it hurts the sssoul’ 

Heidi glanced up again, rolling her eyes when there was no change to her friend’s gazing. She shot off another text. 

‘might trap her in the locker room after school, jan can get G in, prob solved’ 

Jackie replied half an hour later, with some information Heidi was very interested to hear. 

*

“I don’t know why you need me here to do this.”

Jan smiled over her shoulder, still in her uniform and very much an uncomfortable presence in Crystal’s life at the moment. They were friends, in a roundabout sort of way, but were rarely alone together, given their social standing. Still, when she asked for help in Spanish, it wasn’t as of she could say no. 

That was before Jan had ‘forgotten her car keys’ and needed to run back to the changing rooms to get them, dragging Crystal along behind her. Jan’s energy was something else, and no one could ever really say no to her, so she followed without complaining at the sight of that bright smile shot in her direction. 

Jan’s ponytail flipped back and forth as she walked, chattering animatedly about some girl on the squad Crystal didn’t know, until they made their way to the big swinging doors. It was an hour after school, on a Friday, and it was all but deserted by the time they got there, having wasted time outside talking already. 

“They should be in my locker.” Jan stated, more to herself than anything. She turned to guide Crystal into a sitting position on one of the benches, hands on the taller girl’s shoulders. “Wait here, I’ll be right back.” 

Crystal felt her eyebrows furrow, watching Jan disappear into the maze of lockers until she heard a clang. Assuming it was just the metallic door opening and closing while she fetched her keys, Crystal relaxed into her seat, fighting the urge to take her phone out while she waited. 

She had never been in this particular room in the school before, but it looked like what she assumed it would, with reference to television. Showers dripping with bad pipes, an entire load of clothes in a pile in the corner, the smell of sweat and shampoo sharp in her nose. Not for the first time, she felt that confidence that she had definitely spent her high school career in the right groups. 

Dragging her eyes upward, she could see that the lockers around her all had names attached. And people thought stoners were stupid, these jocks couldn’t even remember where they left their own belongings. Not that Crystal didn’t lose her phone once a week, but that was beside the point. 

The Freshman got the bottom lockers, and they were littered with names that Crystal didn’t recognise. Building upwards, they became more and more familiar. Dahlia Sin, Nicola Doll, Jan... wait, Jan?

Crystal suddenly felt that maybe she was out of the loop, realising that Jan had been gone a while, and if her locker was right there... where was she? 

Rising from the bench, she followed down towards where the blonde had disappeared too. She followed deeper into the room, until she felt steam clinging damply to her clothes. Was she seriously showering right now? 

Feeling extremely out of place, Crystal crept closer to where the showers were, where one was clearly running (weakly). Blushing a little from the heat of the room, she cleared her throat harshly. 

“Shit! Whose there?” 

Shit... that wasn’t Jan. 

The towel hanging above the stall disappeared, and before Crystal could turn around and run, or even just still her thundering heart, the door opened with a cloud of steam. Gigi Goode, clothed only in said towel, stood with a nervous glint in her eye. It was probably the most vulnerable Crystal had ever seen her, but she was the one who felt naked. 

“Um, hi?” She said, cursing the way her voice broke. “Sorry I thought you were Jan.”

Gigi blinked, startled at her for a moment, before her blue eyes narrowed, and the familiar girl Crystal had seen ruling the hallways was suddenly there. 

“Why are you looking for Jan?” Gigi asked, folding her arms over her chest to hold her towel up. Crystal had never felt more stressed out in her life, and she had taken her math final high as a kite just for fun. 

“I’m tutoring her... she like, lured me in here and disappeared.” Gigi was still staring at her with a narrowed, suspicious gaze that made her palms sweat. God, is this what a heart attack felt like? She heard it was sometimes different for women but had never bothered to look up the symptoms. She really regretted that. “I’m so sorry, I’ll leave you to get changed, I’m being super weird right now.” 

Before she could turn around and flee, Gigi scoffed. “No, you’re fine, this is Jan’s fault.” Gigi spoke like she was making complete sense, and it eased Crystal into nodding along. “I told her not to do this.”

Crystal felt like she was short-circuiting. “What?”

“What?” Gigi was blushing, red rushing across her collarbones and up her neck to her cheeks. She really looked way too beautiful, while Crystal felt like she looked like the a fire truck when she went red. She felt it happening right then and there as well. 

This was way more time than she had ever spent in Gigi’s company and she was only wearing a towel. It was becoming far too much all too fast. 

“Should I like... go?” She said, almost too quietly and she prayed Gigi heard her so she didn’t have to repeat herself. 

Gigi was massaging her forearms, fingers flexing hard against the skin. “It’s fine, Crystal,” Crystal mind screamed that she knew her name. “This is actually my bad I said something to Jan and she’s the way she is and...” She trailed off, taking a giant breath, steading herself. Crystal mirrored it without thinking. She needed the grounding effect.

“I actually wanted to talk to you.” Gigi finally finished and Crystal felt the air leave her lungs. 

“About what?” She gasped, really wishing she could lean against a wall or something. 

Gigi smiled, an edge to it that Crystal had seen before, but never directed at herself. She was walking towards her now, and with her being so much closer, Crystal felt that flight response kick in again. She focused all her energy on looking Gigi in the face and not moving at all, until Gigi was just in front of her. She was still dripping from the shower, and Crystal found herself watching a single droplet make its pilgrimage down her cheek, along her neck and down to her cleavage. 

She was being so weird. 

Gigi didn’t seem deterred by her at all, thankfully, but she was stalking towards her like a lion, and bring at least twice as terrifying. 

“About a few things.” Gigi finally said, well inside Crystal’s personal bubble now. “Mostly though, the way you have been looking at me.”

“What? I haven’t been looking at you. Besides, right now, of course.” Crystal blurted out the words before Gigi’s raised eyebrow stopped her. “Go on.” She muttered out the end, trying to look everywhere but Gigi’s face. 

Gigi was probably laughing at her, but when she chanced just one tiny look, and saw a glint of white teeth she felt she didn’t mind much. 

“You’re not subtle, you know? In class.” Gigi said, her voice quiet enough that Crystal could have missed it if she wasn’t hyper focusing. She almost sounded nervous, but that was impossible. Gigi Goode was never nervous. That was Crystal’s thing. “Nicky tells me when you’re watching.” It felt hot again and Crystal wished she had taken her jacket off, because it felt like she couldn’t move now without risking the moment. 

“I asked her to tell me.” Gigi said, blushing again. Maybe she really was nervous. It felt surreal. “I guess they all got sick of my shit.” She laughed at herself, and Crystal hoped she wasn’t going to be expected to talk soon because her chest felt tighter than that stupid cheer uniform. 

She made a non-committal noise to try and get Gigi to keep going. She was hung on her every word. Gigi sighed shakily and forced herself on. There was a determined look in her eyes that was really doing it for Crystal, and she squirmed under it involuntarily. 

Gigi seemed to like that. “Jan always pushed me to just talk to you. I never put together that she actually knew what she was talking about.” 

Crystal felt like she was astral projecting. “What is going on right now?” She choked out, and Gigi pursed her lips. 

“I wanted to ask you on a date.” She said, simple and clear and somehow the most confusing thing Crystal had ever heard. 

“What?”

“A date? Or your number, you don’t have to decide now! Or you can just tell me to fuck off if this is all in my head and you just daydream a lot.” Her nails dug into the pale skin of her arms, and wow, maybe she really was as spooked as Crystal felt. 

Time, having felt so slow before, suddenly clicked back into its normal state, like Crystal had been shot back to life watching the blonde flounder before her eyes. 

“No! I mean, yes! Yes I’ll go on a date with you, no its not you, I’m literally so sorry right now.” She felt like an idiot, because Gigi looked somewhere between hurt and confused and happy. “I’m going to be honest with you, I fully thought this was a hallucination until not that long ago, and I was smoking at lunch and still feel that, like a lot, but I would really like to go on a date with you.”

She finished with a gasp, out of breath and stunned at her own honesty. She was always a little closed off when it came to romantic prospects, which is partly how she managed to maintain a crush on a girl she had never once spoken too for years. One that had paid off though, so she didn’t regret a thing. 

Gigi’s face split into a grin, and she reached out to grab Crystal’s phone from her front picket, where it stuck out of her too small pockets. She quickly turned it back around to Crystal for the password, before typing in her number. 

“Cool, so... text me when you’re free.” Gigi murmured, pushing her damp hair out of her face. “I should really get dressed now.” 

Crystal felt that same shock to action she had earlier. “Of course, I’ll leave, and I’ll text you!” 

Gigi looked at her for a moment, before grabbing her hand to seeing her back towards her, halting her exit. “Before you go.” She whispered, before leaning in and pressing her lips gingerly against Crystal’s. The redhead froze at the contact, mind whirring with the reality that this was Gigi Goode, head cheerleader, currently drawing her lips apart with her tongue to deepen a kiss that Crystal still couldn’t believe was happening, even as Gigi drew a sigh from her. 

Spurred to action, Crystal’s hand made its way to Gigi’s face, pulling her in impossibly closer. She could feel Gigi grabbing her by the shirt, keeping her close, and it made her weak in the knees. 

As soon as it began, Gigi pulled away, trapping her bottom lip between her teeth. Crystal couldn’t stop looking at it. 

“Text me soon, okay?” Gigi said, before turning in her heel and making her way back to where her locker must be. Crystal stood for a moment, shock all over her features. Holy shit. She looked down at her phone, saw that Gigi’s number really was there in front of her, and braced herself against the wall. Holy shit!

She quickly made her way back into the hall, where Jan was leaning against the wall, texting. She jumped when she heard the door slam, turning with a sheepish grin to Crystal. 

“So?” She asked, her voice wavering like a song. 

It must have been written all over her face because Jan didn’t wait for her to answer, before squealing and wrapping an arm around her shoulder. “You know, I’ve been waiting for this moment for so long!” Crystal could barely hear her over the blood rushing in her own ears, but let herself be guided outside and driven home without complaint. Jan talked excitedly the whole time, and it was grounding. Crystal found herself eternally grateful for the distraction. She’d made a new friend today by accident, it seemed. 

After thanking Jan for the ride and running upstairs to her room, she pulled her phone out and tried to come up with the best opener she could think of. Failing that, she settled on being forward. Gigi had liked that. 

‘r u free tonight??’

Wishing she hadn’t used two question marks, and realising Gigi didn’t have her number, she sent one more before putting her phone down.

‘this is crystal btw’

Gigi responded only a minute later, and Crystal pulled a muscle in her neck grabbing her phone to see it. 

‘took u long enough! Let me get ready, ill text u my address x’

Crystal felt a blush rise up her cheeks for the millionth time that day. She needed to pick an outfit. And quick. She had a date with Gigi Goode.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought! I actually really enjoy writing these two, this turned out really long. Gonna orphan all my drag race stuff because reasons but please comment and such! 
> 
> Hope you are all safe and well!


End file.
